narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Explanations Because they were to long to put in the preview. Namely *We don't know the extent of the Yin/Yang Chakra other than the fact that they were split for Naruto's conviences. As for the chakra mixing, I think Ebisu made it clear that Naruto's natural chakra is trying its best to suppress the demon fox's, not mix with it. *In the manga I'm reading, it showed all three Gates destroyed. Hence that portion *And again, we know Sasuke has the ability to see the demon fox. Not sure if its because his Sharingan is special (as Madara has danced around) or just a skill of Sasuke. Thank you.--TheUltimate3 23:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Image Heavy The article is a little heavy on the images. No that it's bad, but if we're going to add this many images, it may be a good idea to split this article into multiple articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 10, 2008 @ 14:03 (UTC) :Wow, its like an album! Two Yonbi Naruto, two Nibi Naruto images... --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 00:43, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Another image was just added. I think we should changed it so that there is one one image, best we can get, of each shown transformation. The article already has 15 images.--SuperN 17:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. I've been in a bit of a tussle with sombody over which 8-tailed image to use. I think we should just get one overall shot and keep it that way.(PS, I uploaded Image:Naruto 8-tailed.jpg and think that that would most likely suffice.--NurXang 20:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Clothes should burn off but dont in 4 tails/ Hey, heres a question, Why dont Naruto's clothes burn off in the 4 tailed form when his skin does? --Jimmy2.047 00:42, 11 December 2008 (UTC)Jimmy :Easy... people don't want to see a nude Naruto during a battle scene, so they twist physics. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 11, 2008 @ 02:28 (UTC) Or it could be they did finish destroying his old clothes while he was training since he was four tails in training so maybe Jiraiya burn proofed Naruto's clothes.WolfMaster 12:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Burn proofed, haha classic!! It's been a long time since I laughed so hard. However I must admit, it's sad that the Sage Robe that Naruto wore against his fight against Pain wasn't burn proofed... That was GONE when he returned to Sage Mode.Sparxs77 (talk) 09:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Transformations possible in hermit mode? It seems plausible to me that Naruto can atleast tap into Kyuubi's chakra while in hermit mode. My assumptions come from the latest chapter 431. at the bottom of page 4 http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/431/04/ his whisker marks become larger and more feral looking as they do when he enters his tailed forms. The reason his eyes don't change might be that they are already altered from hermit mode. Does it seem like to anyone else that Naruto is becoming a bit over powered? WolfMaster 01:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Ya I think so. Let TheUltimate3 show us his answer. Cooltamerboy 12:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC). :Don't call me out like that. I was not responding to this for a reason. but now that I am here, no it's not possible. One or the other most likely because the demon fox appears to reject the use of natural chakra. What you saw was simple a very tense moment where all his features become change in one panel. If he were to tap into the demon fox's chakra, his eyes would have changed regardless.--TheUltimate3 13:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe Naruto can learn to use hermit mode is a way to supress the Kyubu chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) wasn't naruto in hermit mode when he transformed into six tails? Vik0z0z 21:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No if he was in hermit mode prior to the transformation his pupils would have been horizontal slits WolfMaster 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Can't he have his old chakra shield (not the skin, like the one in three-tailed) while in hermit mode when transforming to nine-tails or no? Cooltamerboy 08:59, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :naruto does indeed transform/use the kyubu chakra while in hermit mode, this is seen in the latest issue of the manga when he is hit by one of the chakra controling rods Image:Naruto eyes.jpg notice the pupils are a mix of fox slits and hermit bars Well looks like this is a close now we do know that it is possible.WolfMaster (talk) 13:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Something wicked this way comes The only thing I'll say: get ready to update this. Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. Things aren't looking good for a certain pair of characters if the spoilers are completely true, though. And if this is really gonna happen, Naruto's in for quite a bit of self-damage. Teamrocketspy621 21:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) tailed transformations ok naruto can mantain reason until the 4th tail appears right...then why did he lose it in the two tailed state,& why did his three tailed clone lose it during training,does the clones not have as much control?I know i'm asking alot,but im just curious,& like the 6-tails,does the fox's bones appear in the 5-tailed state,and if fox controls the forms 4 tails & up,why does he just roar,has he lost his reason to,i'm just very curious if you noticed... 12:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC)anyonymus 12:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :The more tails, the less reason. We never saw his two-tailed and three-tailed forms long enough to make a good judgement on how much he could still reason. All we know is that so far, he looses all reason by the time he gets a fourth tail. :We know nothing yet of his six-tailed form, except for how he looks. That he hasn't immediately attacked Pain says nothing. :Anything about the five-tailed form is pure speculation. It has never been shown nor mentioned, so we simply can't say anything about it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Actually i think the 5 tailed form doesn't have the skeleton after examining the six tailed forms image you can see the chakra cloak appear as tendrils sticking to the bones if they were present in the 5 tailed form they would be closer to the chakra cloak and be more form fitting as the bones of the legs are pretty loose plus the jaw bone is loose slanting to the right a bit and te cloaks fox ears are sticking out of the eye holes so my assumption is in forms above six aswell is that they would hug against the cloak tightly and it would seem like bones would be a sort of armor anyone else wanna help with my theory?WolfMaster 20:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I've thought up a theory, but not sure if that actually would be possible/true... Well here's the story. With each increasing tail, more and more of the nine-tails' original body starts envelopping Naruto's body. With now the 6-tailed form revealed, I speculate that when Naruto's seal finally gives in, the Kyuubi will simply regenerate using it's chakra, around Naruto's own body. This possibly won't kill him, but the Kyuubi will regain full control of all his powers. I actually now think that this can be quitte possible, seeing the fact that Kyuubi's bones start growing around Naruto's body. With the 7-tails, I suspect that a more complete skeleton of the Kyuubi would be created. The 8-tails would then incompletly recreate Kyuubi's skin/fur/whatever. Once he reaches 9-tails, his transformation will be complete and the Kyuubi will take full control. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 17:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah you mean like Gaara. Vegerot 13:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes kinda, but his transformation would probably be irreversable once he reaches 9 tails and the Kyuubi takes full control, because of the Kyuubi's much greater power overall compared to Shukaku. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 17:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Little reminder, talkpages are not for discussions on speculation. This little tangent should end. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 3, 2009 @ 21:01 (UTC) I know this is off topic but maybe in the top right corner you should add a speculation bar so it would say. Article Discussion Speculation Vegerot 21:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) hey,i'm sorry,i didnt mean to start something when i wrote down those questions about naruto's forms...but thanx 4 answering my questions though,I didnt mean to cause so much trouble,i didnt mean 4 this to be a big discusion/speculation thing....i guess i shouldnt comment with questions like that anymore....sorry agaain=(.... 02:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC)anyonamous 02:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) All the more reason for. I know this is off topic but maybe in the top right corner you should add a speculation bar so it would say. Article Discussion Speculation. Glad I can help! Vegerot 03:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I just saw this here so I decided to put my own stuff here. The reason that sometimes Naruto loses reason when not even at the Fourth Tail is because in those cases, it is the Fox's chakra's own malice nature combining with Naruto's anger, instead of the chakra by itself. Just like with the fight with Haku and the fight against Orochimaru, he lost all reason because of his anger at them and the chakra of the Nine-Tails only fueled this. As for the Tailed Transformations themselves, it is possible that Naruto WOULD die should all Nine Tails are released for two reasons, one: The strain of all the toxic chakra around his body would be too much for him and his body would simply collapse, and with it's body already constructed around Naruto's body and with it being nothing more than living chakra, the fox could possibly escape into this new body while Naruto's body just rots from the chakra. Two: the chakra itself becomes too much for the seal to contain and escapes from Naruto's body, releasing the Demon to reconstruct it's body with chakra and Naruto to die from the chakra release. Both only theories though and will never be proven true as the manga is called Naruto and the main character never dies.....excluding a few other Animes/Mangas like Code Geass... --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 19:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I hva a teory about the 5 and the 7 tailed transformation: -the first one is that, in 5 tails he has bone spine in his back -the second is that, in 5 tails he has the apperance of a grim reaper, as it was already sed that in 6 tails it seems that the bones are seperated from the body, wich indicates that Naruto is begining to grow in a sise of the demon fox. -about the 7 tails, i think that in these level he will have the bones around the back legs and the tails wich could explain that in the 8 tails Naruto has already muscle around the fox chakra/aura.Uzumaki october 24 2009 Hinata is still alive Newest Chapter shows Hinata is indeed still alive, and is still speaking. I'm going to change itThe World Platinum 06:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Eight-tailed transformation Looks like my speculation was correct. This form starts regrowing the Kyuubi's muscles/tissue/whatever. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 15:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Anime Screenshots Shouldn't the images of Naruto in his One-Tailed form, using his Chakra arm and Chakra shield be replaced with screenshot images instead of using the Manga pictures? Same with his Three-Tailed form, the image of his face close up need to be replaced amd the image of him attacking with a single roar should also be replaced with anime screenshot picture instead. :Only if they comply with the Narutopedia:Image policy. Those images are properly tagged with license and rationale tags. They can only be replaced if the images they are being replaced with are not tagged for deletion for lacking that kind of stuff. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 19, 2009 @ 18:03 (UTC) hermit mode + fox chakra uhm...as it turns out,the guy up above made a good point,in this latesed chapter,look at naruto...his eyes...part toad,part fox...imagine that=) (talk) 17:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC)anyonymus (talk) 17:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You know you could have just posted this under the topic i had made anyway i figured that transformation would be possible as naruto is seemingly starting to be more prone to anger in the recent chapters.WolfMaster (talk) 19:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) OTK? Can someone please explain to me why people call naruto "OTK-Naruto" when he goes into the one tailed transformation? I could have sworn kyuubi meant nine tails. One-tailed-Nine-tails Naruto really doesn't make sense to me. At all. Ninja of Mist (talk) 15:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :"Kyubi" is only meant as a shortened reference to the demon fox, not something to be translated. ~SnapperT ''' 18:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::OTK Naruto comes from people believing the demon fox's name was Kyuubi. So whenever he started to use it's chakra, he would be "Kyuubi Naruto". When you realize that Kyuubi means Nine-tails, then you realize it doesn't make sense.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::: OTK means (O)ne (T)ailed (K)yuubi OTK.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 11:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New Pictures with young naruto Here are Three tailed young Naruto Transformation. Hope you like it sry i uploaded on tinypic. http://i39.tinypic.com/308ck1h.jpg[[User:Kyuubinaruto123|Kyuubinaruto123]] (talk) 12:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC)→ Why Do we have a separate page for this Um, if only naruto can use this, why isn't it just on naruto's page instead of only some of it, i mean its just adding more clutter to the wiki separating tailed transformations from characters... Simant (talk) 22:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Naruto's Jinchuriki Forms has too much information and thus deserves its own page, i.e. Six Paths of Pain used to be included in Nagato's page but since it provides too much knowledge, the other editors decided to make a separate page for it in order for the Nagato Page to be cleaned up (that's right, cleaned up; refer to the Nagato and/or Six Paths of Pain Page for more discussion of this matter). Therefore, Naruto doesn't need to control his Jinchuriki forms to have a separate page for his transformations. Besides, other famous Jinchuriki in the series like Gaara and Killer Bee have their own Jinchuriki Form Page so it's only fair that Naruto has his own.--Ethelion (talk) 23:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 4 Tails in Dub Well, I haven't been here for a long time (Admin on the Sonic wikia, account on DeviantArt), but I still love the Naruto series. This brings something to mind: What are they gonna do with the 4-tailed transformation in the dub? The english version is known to reduce graphic content and well, Naruto's skin peeling off and his blood melding with the fox cloak would be pretty graphic, wouldn't it? So, what are they gonna do with it? Sorry if this is a question that belongs on a forum.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 17:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well i think there will just be a chakra explosion then he transforms into 4 Tails. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 17:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) picture who canged the 8 tailed picture to some lady. i dont no how but sombody change it back and report the person who did it--Bleach boy (talk) 02:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Crappy Wiki server. The picture was deleted but it'll be a while before that picture is fixed.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Version 1 to Version 2 Does Naruto necessarily have to go into the version two form when he proceeds to 4 tails or can he just have the cloak if he wants? (talk) 04:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Squips 8 tailed picture I've got a better picture for the transformation but can anyone tell me how to upload it?--Narutodude (talk) 00:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude *We've used that one before, people liked the old one better. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I see. --Narutodude (talk) 20:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC)narutodude 9th Tail Transformation In chapter 439 on page 13, Yamato's palm shows nine tails. This is the only mention we get of this transformation, but it is at least noteworthy. The article says he only goes up to 8. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 22:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Find a better scanlation, or better yet a raw. The nine in his palm was appearing thus the tail was growing, not formed.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) My point was that we should at least mention in the article that he didn't stay at eight. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :He did stay at eight. He never made it to nine.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Main picture If anyone can get a raw from chapter 496 or 497, that seemed like a pretty clear pic to me. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) New Kind of Transformation? In Chapter 493, 6th page I believe, Naruto appears to be in a transformation where literally half of his body is in Version 1 and the other half is in Version 2. I don't know how many tails he had, but I think it was 4. Is this worth mentioning in the article? (talk) 22:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) can menancing ball be diverted did deva path pull menancing ball away or did he use a large piece of to hit the six-tails for it to lose concentration i am not really sure.sazae Six and Eight tails Hey why don't you put the new pictures of the six and eight tailed naruto --Petar93 (talk) 15:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :The new image of the eight-tailed form is pretty good, so I'm hesitant to just remove it, but... why is he breathing fire? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No idea, he was breathing fire for that entire episode..I'll try to get a frame without one...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Done..AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Epic. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why am I the only one who wanted the fire breathing? That was boss lol--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :It does have a very..whats the word...dramatic?, Wicked?...look to it. I'd prefer the fire image as it's a more complete image. Wat i mean is, that the current pic is from the first frame, while the one with the fire is the last. The last frame has the fox completely emerged from the mini moon..AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 17:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sensing. In the Controlled Chakra Form, Naruto's ability to sense Negative emotions should be noted.http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/11[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 07:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Its been added.Umishiru (talk) 07:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) New Image for Controlled Chakra Form? Since the most recent appearance of Naruto's new form does not include the extension of the seal down his arm should we not be looking for a new image that better matches what appears to be the proper form? (talk) 20:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Jeremy I agree with you on that. Also, I had a question about the new form. Around Naruto's neck are the sixs sharingan looking spots in the same place where the sage of six paths had his neclace. The neclace looked similar to the markings around Naruto's neck. Do you think that would mean that it has a certain connection to Mr. Sage? Which leads to my next question, why doesnt Killer Bee have a similar form? He does have control over the 8 tails right? Dj q-pid (talk) 21:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, the reason Killer Bee doesn't have a similar form is probably because he hasn't separated his tailed beast from its chakra.Rasenking (talk) 23:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Controlled Chakra Mode Effect I noticed it said in the article that Naruto's new ability caused Yamato's Wood Release to sprout, but it doesn't mention how they turn into trees, which are partially visible in the background in several panels, and while the original edit said "extent unknown", the bottom left panel on page 11 shows trees on either side of the characters, as though Naruto's new chakra upgraded Yamato's ninjutu to the level of the First Hokage's. Worth noting, I think. :How is it the First Hokage's level? Yamato can already produce normal trees. ''~SnapperT '' 05:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That's not exactly what I meant. Yamato has the genes, but he doesn't have the Senju clan's life force that the Sage of the Six Paths bestowed them on his death bed, and which Madara claims Naruto also possesses. The Sage got his power from the Juubi, which Kyuubi is almost like, so its pure chakra has a similar living essence to whatever allowed the First and his clan to create lush forests. The First didn't just make one or two trees at a time. He made whole forests because he had a powerful life force that Yamato just doesn't have. Yamato is to the Senju what Kakashi is to the Uchiha. Even if Yamato 'can' make a couple trees, that's a whole level up from his magic lumber and Naruto's new power upgrades that to the level of the First, trees, automatically. I bet you the manga's gonna say something almost the same at some point soon. Anyway, my real point was the article only says his power made the totems sprout. It doesn't mention they all turn into freakin' trees! Controlled Chakra Mode Effect: Durability I put in durability origionally because a normal human would lose the leg that they used to smash right into a rock at such high speeds; it would be useless. All he was doing was complaining how he was stuck, no mention of pain (counter with saying he was on adrenaline of course, but still). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :And yet he is not a normal human, he is a ninja. A normal human would be dead from the various injuries characters in the series receive on a normal basis. ::Sometimes, I feel like slapping you. Can't you make speculation that has the appropriate suspension of disbelief one would expect from this series? Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Early in the series, characters do indeed sustain believable injuries, but Naruto's Kyuubi chakra gives him an intense healing factor. And the only reason Sasuke can take a beating is because of the curse seal level 2 chakra. There are several defining moments in the series where various characters take a level in durability and power for different reasons. If the controlled chakra is so pure it creates trees from totem poles, it ought to make Naruto immune to conventional injuries. Reminds me of the 'Hyper Mode' from some video games. 11:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Appearance of new controlled form Is Naruto's new controlled form the same thing as a regular body? In other words, would he bleed if he was injured or something because to me it just looks like his body fire. Also, I am confused about the color of the chakra now if anyone can clarify that. -- (talk) 01:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :He's not really on 'fire', he's overflowing with pure chakra, the fox's life force energy. I suspect any injuries would heal instantaneously, if he's capable of sustaining them at all. We'll have to wait and find out. The chakra is probably bright yellow, but that remains to be seen as well. ~Syrus